


Dying is easy, living is harder

by Ramadiii



Category: Die Hard (Movies), Jai Courtney - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Movie: A Good Day To Die Hard, Partners in crime and justice, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: A little drabble I've had in my head since I first watched A good day to die hard, and I figured why not post it. Enjoy!
Relationships: Jack McClane/OFC, John McClane jr/OFC
Kudos: 6





	Dying is easy, living is harder

"Who the fuck's this?" Alexandra exclaimed, weapon drawn and aimed at the bald man, glancing at Jack for an answer.   
"Alexandra, John. John, Alexandra." Jack semi-explained as he ushered Komarov to where he need him. "Stay put." He then ordered the man called John as Alexandra lowered her weapon and went to empty the safes along with him.   
"You okay?" She asked, stuffing her passports and documents into her pockets, only glancing at her companion as they rushed to get ready.    
"Bruises." He said, sparing her a quick smile. "Nothing a little r&r won't fix."   
"Can't wait." She smiled back, glancing over her shoulder to where Mike was negotiating with Komarov. "Ready to move, Mike."   
"Clock's ticking, Yuri."   
The room is still for moment, everyone but John holding their breaths waiting for the confirmation and as soon as it comes the relief is palpable.   
The call is made and just as they're ready the sound of shattered glass is heard and before anyone has time to react Mike is down, Jack and Komarov are low and Alex is throwing every weapon she can get her hands on into a bag from her cover while John is apparently set on mowing down the intruders.   
"We gotta move!" Alex shouts to make herself heard over the gunfire, ducking in and out of cover to fire off rounds, trying to cover Jack and Komarov's exit before following them, disbelief wracking her as John seems to not even care about being shot at.  
The bombs takes care of whatever stragglers they have left as they make their way down the building, heading into an empty shopping mall to catch their breaths and regroup.  
While Jack and John argue about something Alex get the emergency stash from an old deposit locker, and when she returns the two are still bickering and she has to raise her voice to get them to knock it off.

Jack didn't talk to her once they stopped, not only because he was in serious pain but because she was. By the looks of it she'd injured her shoulder in the fall and depending on how bad it was he'd get even more injured if he tried to talk to her.   
While he and John ran their mouths Jack kept an eye on Alex as she paced, psyching herself up for what he realized was putting her arm back in place but before he could say anything the piece of re-bar stuck in his sternum was out and his mind went blank.   
He could hear her cry of pain though and it hurt him more than the re-bar ever could but when his vision cleared she was stumbling towards them, arm cradled against her chest as she knelt down beside Jack.   
"You okay?" She asked, good hand coming to his shoulder as she looked him in the eyes, brow cut with blood running down her face.   
"Nothing a little bactine won't fix." John interrupted but sounding softer than usual, seeing the concern the spy agent had for his son.   
"And you?" She asked the older McClane, looking him over once she'd helped Jack put pressure on his stomach.  
"Takes more than this to kill me, sweetheart."  
For some reason she believed him. 

"You okay to drive?" She asked him once they found a good car that had enough weapons to fuel a minor invasion, having a moment alone while John checked out the weapons.    
"Yeah, I'm good." He said, eyes closing at the comfort of her hand coming to rest on his cheek. "I'll get us out of this, I promise." He turned his face to kiss the palm of her hand.   
"It's a team effort, partner." She reminded him with a soft smile, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss before John closed the trunk and ruined the peaceful moment.   
"Why don't you take the backseat, sweetheart?" John said coming up to them. "Get some sleep or something, I'll keep lover boy awake."    
She could see Jack blush at the nickname but didn't argue as they got into the car, having a good few hours on the road ahead of them.


End file.
